Class Reunion
by shii san
Summary: Class reunion... just one problem. No, not us being in an organised crime known as a mafia famiglia. It's just that, when have I ever authorized the use of the Vongola Mansion's Ballroom for this event? All27, 8059 if you squint. No promises!
1. Chapter 1

Ciao! My first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic, so please read and review!

Things to note(?): Let's say that the Vongola Base is in Namimori, Japan for this period of reunion. And of course, since I love Tsuna so much, he'll be an amazing boss and so his guardians would be OOC. Or maybe thinking it as All27 would help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Class Reunion

**Chapter 1**

**By Shiki chama**

Sawada Tsunayoshi squinted his eyes as he looked at the small card that Lambo had found. Printed on it were neat, small words in an italic font, stating information about venues and times and whatnot.

_You are cordially invited to the class reunion of class 2-A of Namimori Middle School__.__  
><em>

Okay. That part, he could find no problem.

But what was this?

_Venue_

_20 Namimori Drive__  
><em>_Vongola Mansion Ballroom_

_The owner of the house as graciously allowed us to rent the ballroom for the day__.__  
><em>

Tsuna twitched as a single thought ran through his head.

_Since when did I authorize this? _

**/Bows- So sorry for ending it off here, there are a few reasons: **

**I haven't been typing a lot lately, so I have writers' block.**

**I'm too lazy to continue writing. **

**Please read and review!**

**/Goes to sleep. **

_-Mumbles, maybe I might continue writing the second chapter tomorrow..._**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao! Thank you for the support everybody, I tried my very best to PM everyone who reached my email, and I apologize that you didn't recieve a reply as I got lazy halfway...

Things to note(?): There will be servants and butlers and the likes, apart from the mafia subordinates of the Vongola Famiglia. Also, I apologize if there were any spelling or grammatical mistakes.

This particular chapter may be repetitive, I'm sorry. I ran out of words to use!

Discaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Class Reunion

**Chapter 2**

**By Shiki Chama**

Yamamoto Takeshi grinned as he strolled to Gokudera's library, fingers fiddling with two invitation cards.

"Hayato?" He asked happily, poking his head into the humongous room. As expected, the silver-haired Italian was sitting on one of the luxurious chairs, scribbling something into his notebook, piles of magazines and books and other articles around him.

"Hayato?" He called again, this time in a sing-song manner, gaining the attention of the Storm Guardian.

"What?" Gokudera Hayato snapped, looking at the Rain Guardian. "Stop calling me that, damnit." The Italian cursed, pushing up his frameless glasses up the bridge of his nose. He brushed his silver hair out of the way, green eyes glaring at the intruder.

"Haha, don't call you by your name? How funny, _Hayato_." Takeshi smiled, easing himself into one of the chairs opposite of Gokudera. He placed two invitation cards on the table.

"I found this in our room today," Takeshi began. "There's one for me and there's one for you!" He grinned, taking delight in the way Hayato's eyes looked away, the slight flush on his cheeks.

"Wha-what the hell, have you been trespassing into my room again?" Hayato growled, his pianist fingers nimbly opening the invitation card, but his eyes still lingered on the ex-baseball player's smiling face.

"Haha, what are you talking about? It's our room, isn't it?" Takeshi placed his arms behind his head. "Half of my things are in there, we share the closet, we share the bed, we share the bath-tub-" he was cut off when Hayato stopped him, face red.

"Shut up." The flushed storm guardian growled, looking down on his lap.

"But I'm just talking about our situation, even the maids and other subordinates thinks so-"

Hayato took a deep breath. "WHOSE FAULT IS IT, COMING INTO MY ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT-Okay, fine, whatever, it's our room, now shut up." He glared, sighing resignedly.

Takeshi beamed before swiftly opening his own card, reading the content.

"Haha! It's a class reunion! I wonder how everyone is doing now?" Takeshi wondered.

After a minute or so of silent reading, Takeshi brought a hand up to scratch the scar on his cheek, a habit he did whenever he was thinking.

"Say… Hayato?" Takeshi asked, looking over to the silver-haired Italian. "Where's the event held at?" The ex-baseball player asked, smile gone as he looked at the address. "It seems familiar."

"You shigure-soenryuu-idiot!" Gokudera screeched. "_It's our Namimori Vongola Mansion!_"

**End**

(This has been edited so the Author's note has been cut off.)

For those who need the reminder: (Insert smiley face here)

Shigure-soenryuu-Yamamoto's sword style


	3. Chapter 3

I was rushing for this chapter, sorry if the quality is poor! I made it longer this time, and I didn't read it, so pardon me if there are any mistakes. /bows

Things to note (?): OOC, cause I really wanted it that way. But I tried to make it as canon as possible. Also, I'm sorry if things went chaotic, too many characters and I end up forgetting to put in lines for them. :S

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Enjoy!

Class Reunion

**Chapter 3**

**By Shiki Chama**

Tsuna looked at his guardians as they filed into his office, fingers tapping on the top of the table. Upon entering, Gokudera immediately went to stand on his right, while the rest of his guardians silently (with some small-talk here and there) sat on the chairs in his office. Or in Hibari's case, finding the darkest corner in his office.

When everyone had finally settled down, Tsuna smiled at them and leaned forward on his chair. "Good morning." He started. "I've called you all today to discuss about something." Tsuna said seriously, silencing any perverted remarks from Mukuro, or any whinny noises from Lambo.

Letting his eyes roll over his guardians' form, he raised an elegant eyebrow. "By the way, where's Chrome?" He asked, looking around for his missing female mist guardian.

"Boss." Lambo raised his hand, asking for permission to speak. _Stupid-dera and his terrifying 'right-hand man' glare._ "I saw Chrome just now. She said she had something urgent to attend to so she can't come."

"Something to attend to?" Tsuna asked in silent wonder. "What's this urgent matter?"

"Eh, I don't know." The curly-haired teen waved his arms dismissively. Tsuna frowned.

"Oi Sawada!" A loud voice shouted out, and Tsuna looked at Ryohei. "Yes, onii-san?" The brunette asked.

"If you're talking about Chrome, I just saw her walking towards the kitchen. I wonder why though?" Ryohei answered, standing up in his seat and crossing his arms across his chest.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera. "Is there something going on in the kitchen today?" He asked. "Something that I don't know about?"

He was answered with silence.

"Oya, you didn't know about the change in staff today, Tsunayoshi kun?" Mukuro purred, dogging the tonfa thrown in his direction.

"Change in staff?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his temples. First the ballroom, now the kitchen? "Anyway, I'll check up on that later. I've called all of you here today to talk about something." At this, Gokudera handed Tsuna a small white card that was sure going to cause havoc in the Vongola Mansion very soon.

Maybe he should even consider framing up the card.

"In another week, Class 2-A of Namimori Middle School would be having a class reunion." Tsuna started, grimacing. He noticed that Yamamoto started fidgeting uncomfortably, and Gokudera's eyebrow twitching every now and then.

"So? Are the three of you going to leave the mansion again?" Ryohei asked, looking at the three ex-2-A classmates.

"I don't see why this is so important that you had to gather all of us here, Tsunayoshi kun." Mukuro stated, laughing his creepy laugh.

"Hn. You, pineapple herbivore, shut up." Hibari growled, glaring at the illstionist.

"Oya, what was that, Kyoya-kun?" Mukuro taunted, throwing a smirk at Hibari's direction.

"Anyway," Tsuna quickly cut in, hoping to prevent another epic Cloud-versus-Mist battle, "The only problem is the venue of the event."

As one, Ryohei, Lambo and Mukuro did a double-take.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Sawada?" Ryohei asked, getting more confused than ever. "If it's in Japan, you could always take the private jet."

"Tch. Oi lawn-head, we're in Japan, in case you haven't notice." Gokudera scowled, bringing an unlit cigarette to his lips.

"Hayato!" Tsuna sighed, plucking the cancer stick out of his storm guardian's fingers before throwing it into the nearby bin.

Tsuna sighed again, before looking at them. As Reborn had said countless of times, he was the Vongola Decimo now, and should act like one. "Listen up." He said seriously, looking into his guardian's eyes.

"The event will be held in our Vongola mansion."

Stunned silence.

**XXX**

"Reborn, could you please help me assemble all the maids, butlers and any other house staffs?" Tsuna asked as he signed some documents. The Italian hitman, who had been polishing his gun silently, looked up.

"Why?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Reborn. You know, as well as I do, what you did." The words _'__to make my life horrible'_ left unsaid in the air. Tsuna continued reading and signing documents, not sparing his ex-tutor any glance.

"What are you talking about, Stupid-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, confusion laced in his words. He looked at the brunette, who was being stubbornly silent, refusing to give him an answer. He cocked his gun, pointing it at the young boss.

"Reborn, just go and assemble everyone. I'll be in the foyer in ten minutes."

"Fine." Reborn answered, stalking out of the door. _If Tsuna thought I was the one responsible for something, then something interesting is about to happen soon…_

**/AN: I'm sorry if I made Reborn and Tsuna OOC. It's just that, I like to see some changes in their relationship, in which Tsuna has matured and doesn't get traumatized every time he sees Reborn pointing a gun at him. As well as Reborn acknowledging Tsuna as the Vongola Decimo, which meant that the tutoring went well. :3**

Ten minutes later, Gokudera knocked on his boss's office door. "Tenth?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." Tsuna mumbled, before swinging the door open. "Which reminds me. Hayato, could you please cancel _all _my meetings with any mafia related people on the day of the class reunion?"

"Of course, boss. We can't have them finding out about the Mafia after all." Gokudera agreed, hastily opening the doors that led to the lounge.

"Great, thank you, Hayato." Tsuna thanked his right-hand man, before turning to face his employees.

"Good day, everyone. I apologize for calling you away from any of your duties." Tsuna started, looking at the smiling faces of his employees.

"It is okay, Young Master Tsuna." One of the senior butlers replied, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Great! I've called you all today to inform you about something important. In a weeks' time, the Vongola Ballroom would be rented out for a class reunion." Tsuna started, glancing at Gokudera. Getting a nod in return, Tsuna continued talking.

"And as such, on that day, I would greatly appreciate it if you treated me and my guardians like any of the guests coming in on that day." Gasps were heard as Tsuna smiled at them, though this time he started shooting pleading looks at his employees.

"T-that's unheard of, Young Master Tsuna! How could we ever?" One of the maids blurted out. "That's right! All of us here are extremely thankful to you and the other young masters! How could we ever do something so disrespectful?" Another maid agreed. Tsuna's smile faltered.

"I'm really thankful to all of you, I really am. But it would do me a huge favor if you were to treat us like guests on that day."

"B-But!"

"It's just one day, woman. You won't die." Gokudera scowled, though his scowl seemed more desperate than usual.

"May I ask why is this necessary, Young Master Tsuna, Young Master Gokudera?" The same senior butler asked. Everyone turned to stare at them.

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked, looking at Tsuna, who was running a hand through his hair.

Sighing, Tsuna nodded. "Tell them, Hayato."

Nodding, Gokudera took a step forward, taking a deep breath. "You see, Boss, shigure-I mean Yamamoto and me would be taking part in this class reunion." Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Gokudera quickly added. "-As classmates from said class."

A soft sound of 'oh~' echoed in the room, before reality set in. "What?" The horde of employees asked, eyes wide in shock.

Gokudera sighed, "We can't have them finding out about the 'Family' business. So, just treat us like guests on that day, alright?"

**XXX**

"Say, we still have yet to find out who authorized the use of the Vongola Mansion's Ballroom." Tsuna asked, sitting down at his chair at the head of the table. It was dinner time now.

"I just remembered- Didn't you split up some areas of the Vongola Property for us to over-see?" Yamamoto said, looking over at Tsuna's direction.

Everybody looked at Tsuna, whose eyes were wide. "Gosh, you're absolutely right, Takeshi!" He gasped, looking at the tall man. "You were in charge of all the Vongola Training Rooms, Hayato is in charge of all the Vongola Villas…" Tsuna listed, racking his brain hard to find out who was assigned to what.

"Oh, I was assigned to all the Vongola Barracks…" Ryohei added, nodding his head in agreement.

"Then, who is the one in charge of all the Vongola Ballrooms?" Tsuna asked, resting a cheek on his hand.

Silence.

"…Well, it's certainly not Reborn. He's in charge of the Vongola-owned land in Europe…" Tsuna trailed off.

"Ah!" They turned to look at Lambo, who had spoken.

"_It's Chrome-nee-san…_"

**The End**

**Ahhhhn, sorry if it turned out weird, I've been recieving a lot of comment lately, of people telling me to hurry up and tell who is the 'mastermind'. And so many of you had been saying that it was Reborn! Tsk tsk. Anyway, it was fun writing this chapter.**

**Though, I (still) kind of don't want to reveal who it is. Seriously, you guys take this too seriously! when this idea first came to mind, I was fully intending to make it absolutley accidental! Now... not too sure. **

Oh, and just a heads up: In dialogue, first names would be used, and in narrative texts, last name (or normally-used anime name). Also, I wanted everyone to be more 'family' so Lambo's actually treating people with respect!

And I wrote more! 8D I hit a thousand words this time, not counting author's note. HAA! Take that!

/Nightey~ I'll reply all your reviews/PMs tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciao! Sorry for the long wait, as well as the crappy chapter. I tried my best, I really did! So, you'll have to settle for this for now. Don't worry, the next chapter will come out soon. :)

Things to note (?): Extremely poor quality, and things might not really flow well since... I kept hitting a brick wall when typing. And I was distracted. Serious. Serious. Really.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Class Reunion

**Chapter 4**

**By Shiki Chama**

Tsuna was walking to the dining room for breakfast when he saw Chrome standing just outside of Fuuta's room. "Chrome?" He called out to her, walking up to her curiously.

"Ah, good morning, Boss." Chrome greeted him politely, bowing towards him slightly. Is something wrong?" She asked when she saw Tsuna frown.

"Chrome, is there anything you would like to inform me? Specifically about the Vongola Mansion Ballroom?" Tsuna asked, quietly observing the way Chrome held herself.

Chrome nodded, looking confused. "Yes Boss. Just a few days ago, I received a call from the Namimori Middle Alumni, who wanted to rent the ballroom for one of the class reunion. Is there a problem?" She asked, worried that she had caused trouble for her boss.

Tsuna sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Did you know which class was going to attend this reunion?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, a woman by the name of Kurokawa Hana called to discuss the details with me." Chrome answered, looking at her boss.

Tsuna winced as he heard the name of his sun guardian's crush. _So it's her again huh…_

"Did they say who would be coming?"

"Ah, yes, just the students from that year's class 2-A." Chrome answered, getting very confused as to why her boss was so… disturbed.

"Chrome, did you know that Hayato, Takeshi and I were from Class 2-A of that year?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome widened her eyes in horror. How was that possible? _I knew that boss and most of his guardians attended that school, so I went to check if it was his class…_ "B-but! When I asked Fuuta and Bianchi, they both said that it was ok and that the three of you wouldn't be affected!" Chrome blurted out, looking at her boss.

_Oh no, what have I done?_

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose. Figures, Bianchi and Fuuta would do something that made life in the mansion seem less… restless.

"One last question- Is Reborn involved?" Tsuna asked, grabbing Chrome by her shoulders.

"Eh? Not that I know of…" Chrome answered in a timid voice, looking at her boss.

Who was curled up in a shadowy corner of the corridor.

_Great, so it means Reborn wasn't involved. And now he wants to be. Lord help me. _

**XXX**

The door to the dining room swung open as Tsuna walked in, followed closely by Chrome.

"I'm so sorry boss! I didn't know! I can still cancel it if you want!" Chrome ran after her boss, apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry!"

"Chrome, how many times have I told you, it's fine." Tsuna assured her, patting her shoulder. "Now that it's come to this, we'll just have to make sure that the mansion doesn't scream 'Important and Powerful Mafia Family' and hope that we can get everyone to belief that I'm still dame-Tsuna."

At his words, everyone present at the dining room gasped in pure horror.

"No! Tenth, you can't!" A hysterical Gokudera jumped up from his seat, running over to his boss. "This is the perfect chance to show everybody that you're better than them!" the storm guardian gushed out uncharacteristically, trying to convince his boss otherwise.

"Yeah Tsuna. You shouldn't look down on yourself." Yamamoto backed up his room-mate, looking at Tsuna in the eye.

Said boss was taken aback. He managed to stutter out one word. "B-but!"

"Neh, Tsuna-nii, you should, just do what they say. I don't want to have a boss that's a wimp in the eyes of his classmates." Lambo urged, looking at Tsuna. Tsuna shot a look at him. "You said the word boss, but I'm not supposed to be one!"

"But we could always say that you're my office boss!"

"You're too young to be working, and they won't believe that I'm a boss, anyway." Tsuna replied, silencing Lambo.

"B-boss." Chrome called out timidly, raising her right hand and looking at the ceiling. "F-fuuta called the Vongola Tailor here to make your suit."

"Here? _All the way from Italy?_" Tsuna asked in disbelief, wondering how Fuuta could manage to commit this kind of scheming evil. _Didn't he respect me as an older brother figure? It's all Bianchi's fault. _

"Yes boss. And Bianchi has specifically told him, over the phone, that he had to make the suit look, feel and _scream_ 'custom-made expensive'."

Tsuna visibly faltered, staggering to his seat. "When is he arriving?" he asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Today, twelve noon." Chrome answered, looking at her boss.

"Hayato, please give Fuuta and Bianchi the mission in Siberia, Russia, and extend the period of the mission from one month to half a hear. Pronto." Tsuna ordered, massaging his temples.

"Yes boss." Gokudera nodded, before high-tailing out off the room.

"Takeshi, please make sure he doesn't pass out in the middle of the Mansion again."

"Haha, you can count on me!" Then the rain guardian also left the room.

Tsuna sighed.

**XXX**

"Thank you for coming at such a late notice, Mr Romano." Tsuna greeted the Vongola Family tailor, who simply smiled in return, bowing slightly towards him.

"No, no, it was my pleasure, Boss." The aging man greeted the boss, placing his hat on the stand nearby.

"Now, if you would let me take your measurements… And you said you wanted the Vongola Crest sewn on to the collar, am I right?"

Tsuna gaped. "W-why would I want the Vongola Crest to be on the collar?" He stuttered, horrified. "Who told you to do that?"

"Ah, it was Mr Reborn. I thought he was acting on your orders?" Romano replied, confused as Tsuna face began to pale. _Did I hear him say it wrongly?_

"A-ah, would you please go to the lounge first, I'll be there shortly after calling Hayato and Takeshi. You don't mind, do you?" Tsuna asked, gesturing to the room. _Figures Reborn would put words in my mouth._

"No, no, not at all." Romano answered, chuckling before ducking into the room.

"Hayato, Takeshi!" Tsuna called out, entering the library. "The tailor is here- ah, I'm sorry. I'll wait for you in the lounge." Tsuna quickly stated, turning around and walking straight to the lounge. "Don't take too long!" He yelled out, ignoring Gokudera's cries of,

"N-no! Tenth! This isn't what you think it is! Tenth! Don't leave me! Get off me you idiot! Tenth! This isn't what you think it is!"

Tsuna shuddered, trying to shake the image of his two guardians out of his mind. Gokudera top-less, and Yamamoto-

_Let's not go there._

**The End**

Erm, I tried to make it as hilarious as possible, so please tell me if I succeeded, or if there are any mistakes! Sorry I'm too lazy to type anything else.

/Such a busy day, I might not be able to reply your PMs!


	5. Chapter 5

Ciao! Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to upload chapter 6 soon, if not I keep feeling that this story is dying. Thanks everyone for your continuous support, I'll work hard!

Things to note (?): **CRAP of the day is presented here**. Also, might be too _déjà vu-ish for some people…_

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, as well as Nespresso. _8D Tsk, spoilers._

Class Reunion

**Chapter 5**

**By Shiki Chama**

Tsuna silently crept by Romano's locked room, trying hard not to make any noise. The Italian Tailor had locked himself in the room since a day after taking his measurements, and had specifically asked for silence, so as not to disturb his concentration.

It wasn't like their suits weren't done. Oh no, Mr Romano could close his eyes and get those done in about two hours, in a middle of a battlefield. (Also known as 'Gokudera-trying-to-teach-Lambo-how-to-do-Additional-Mathematics-homework'.)

Tsuna could still recall the scene when the aging man opened the door two centimeters to decline dinner. In the room, different shades of threads were strewn messily on the floor, and he could distinctly see a number of silver needles poking through a pincushion, different shades of yellow attached through the tiny holes.

His hyper intuition happily supplied that all together, there were ten different shades of yellow, and were used to sew on the Vongola symbol.

Tsuna decided to leave the man alone.

**XXX**

Gokudera was walking beside his boss when they passed by the hall, where maids and butlers were carrying things to and fro. He frowned silently when he saw his boss visibly freeze, raising a shaking finger to point towards something, blood drained from his face.

Following the direction of the quaking finger, Gokudera tilted his head in confusion as he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Boss?" he asked questioningly, hands digging into his pocket to find his box weapons. After all, Tsuna's hyper-intuition was second to none.

"P-p-" Tsuna stammered, eyes darting left and right like a deer caught in headlights. P? Was it the Pioggia Famiglia again? _Thought they were a neutral family in an alliance with the Cavallone Family?_

Gokudera scanned the wall again, looking for anything abnormal. Nothing.

"Portraits!" Tsuna yelped, dashing forward.

The wall consisted of portraits the size of a huge window, with his portrait being the largest, surrounded by his Guardians, nearly covering the entire wall, with only thin strips of yellow wallpaper peeking out around the borders of the wooden frames. Below his portrait there was a golden plate, with words engraved in a cursive font.

_The Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and his Guardians_

Gokudera ambled after his boss, craning his neck to look at the portraits in front of him. No matter how many times he had seen the portraits, he couldn't help but stare in awe at the majestic sight of his beloved boss's handsome face, full of confidence and power of the Vongola Decimo, _owner of the 'House of Vongola'_.

Said building also had the address of '20 Namimori Drive, Vongola Mansion'.

Ring a bell?

**XXX**

"Reborn, if you would gather all the house staffs at the foyer again." Tsuna asked, not looking up as he signed documents after documents, avoiding eye contact with the antique crystal bowl that held Spanner's special coffee lollipops.

Lately everything reminded him of 'Powerful Mafia Family'.

Yes, even Lambo's grape boxers.

The Italian hitman, who had been reading the 'Vendicare Times' looked up, narrowing his eyes. "I thought you didn't want to speak to me, until the whole 'Reborn-asking-someone-to-sew-the-Vongola-Crest-when-I-clearly-said-no' case was settled in Vendicare Court?" He murmured, looking back to the article he was reading. _Ah, it seems that Lussuria has another restraining order this week._

"Just get everyone there. I'll be in the foyer in ten minutes. And while you're at it, bring that coffee machine to the kitchen." Tsuna ordered, not looking up from his documents.

"Tsk." Reborn clicked his teeth, walking out of the office with the coffee machine in tow.

Once out of the office, he looked at the machine. _How could this lovely machine, Nespresso version 2.7, possibly remind him of the Mafia?_

He continued his way to the kitchen, sharp eyes missing the glinting Vongola Crest.

**XXX (Disclaimer: Nespresso is a real coffee maker from Italy, I have it at home and it's not mine!)**

Gokudera grumbled as he walked down the corridors, stopping in front of a mirror to fix his tie and smooth his suit. Stupid roommate, tackling him when he was in the library. He was supposed to be an ex-baseball player! So how the hell did he tackle him like he was playing American Football?

Knocking on the office door, Gokudera self-consciously ran a hand through his hair, combing his messy hair.

"I'm coming, Hayato kun." Tsuna's voice was muffled by the reinforced oak door. Less than a minute later, the door swung open, and Tsuna stepped through, adjusting his tie. He looked at Gokudera.

"Is there anything wrong, Tenth?" Gokudera asked nervously, shuffling on his feet as he prayed that the Hyper Intuition wouldn't pick anything… _alarming._

There was silence for the next ten seconds before Tsuna broke out into an incredibly sweet smile, patting some blue thread away from his right-hand man's shoulder.

"Your fly is undone, Hayato kun." And with that, Tsuna swept off to the direction of the foyer, leaving behind a red-yet-depressed Gokudera Hayato.

Of course, the smile never left Tsuna's face.

**XXX**

"Good afternoon everyone, I apologize for this urgent meeting." Tsuna started, looking at the smiling faces of his house staff. "It's ok, Young master Tsuna." The same old butler replied immediately, bowing slightly to the mafia boss.

Tsuna nodded, thanking the elderly man. "Thank you, Jin ojii san. But back to the topic. You do know that the class reunion will be held the day after tomorrow, and someone from the Alumni would be coming to check the venue tomorrow."

Silence as his present audience kept quiet, eyes unblinking. Hyper intuition happily supplied that they were day dreaming and were not paying attention at all, despite how they looked. Tsuna coughed, but shot Gokuera a look that clearly said, 'No, I'm not suffering from tuberculosis or anything life threatening so please let me continue talking'.

Snapping out of their trance, Tsuna smiled at them.

"_To keep things short, I need you all to remove all the portraits, from Vongola Primo's generation to mine."_

**End**

OTL.

I'm sorry, crappy ending is crap, I have no reasons/excuses to make up for my mistake. Please forgive me.

/Going to sleep now, good night~

I've just realized that it was really hard for me to hit a thousand words this time. I'm so sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, this is all I can give to you. I'm terribly sorry for the... getting worst syndrome that is showing in my chapters.

Things to note(?): I'm not sure if things would flow cannonically, seeing that I'm kinda jumping here and there... Also, I tried my best to keep everyone in character, but that's a warning that you might think differently. Enjoy!

(Please don't kill me for this... Poor excuse of a chapter?)

Class Reunion

**Chapter 6**

**By Shiki Chama**

Mr Romano raised an eyebrow as he walked out of his room, carefully maneuvering his way around the busy butlers and maids and…

_Was that the chef?_

"Alright, next is Vongola Ottavo's portrait! On the count of three-" A maid's voice called out, and with superhuman strength, she and two others, including the chef, lifted the portrait of the Vongola's Eight boss, Daniela.

_What the-_

Romano ducked as the board came through, nearly missing his head. He stared dumbfounded as the group of three oblivious employees continued walking with the portrait of Vongola Ottavo.

Tapping the shoulder of the gardener, the Italian tailor gestured to the group of butlers and maids that were wiping, sweeping and moving the sacred portraits of the Vongola bosses and their guardians. "Excuse me for asking, but what is going on here?" Romano asked incredulously, eyes widening as he saw several butlers taking off the gold plate below Vongola Decimo's portrait.

There was silence as the gardener shared the same horrified expression that was on his face. Gulping audibly, the gardener turned to the frozen tailor. "Young Master Tsuna has ordered us to temporarily… hide all the portraits of the Vongola bosses and their guardians due to the class reunion…" The man answered, voice faltering.

Romano patted his shoulder in understanding, sighing heavily.

**XXX (That was so awkward. I apologize; I'm kind of still on a semi-block)**

"Ah, Romano, you called us?" Tsuna greeted as he entered the lounge, flanked by Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Romano hummed in approval as he bowed towards the brunette, moving aside to show three custom made suits, with dress shirts, ties, and other accessories such as chains and belts.

Also, let's not forget the cloak, made with Leon-made thread.

"I would like you three to try on the suits I made for you. I hope it fits." Romano explained nervously, afraid that there was something wrong with the suits.

The trio nodded, moving to grab their suits. There were two changing rooms, and Tsuna quickly entered the smaller one, locking himself. Gokudera briefly glanced towards his direction, before looking at the other changing room.

"What are you waiting for, Hayato? Come on in already!" Yamamoto laughed, opening the door wide enough for Gokudera to squeeze through.

"Sh-shut up! Don't say something like that out loud!" Gokudera hissed, his eyes flickering towards the other changing room.

Yamamoto laughed, before literally dragging Gokudera into the changing room. "Come on now, it's not like we've never seen each other na-mph!" Yamamoto eyes shot open in surprise as Gokudera's hand slapped over his mouth, eyes looking at the opposite wall as though as it had a hidden camera or something.

"Would you just _shut it_ you dumbass! Tenth is just in the next room!" Gokudera hissed, face red. "What if he hears us or something?"

Yamamoto tilted his head, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Haha, sorry sorry. We better start changing now..." The ex-baseball player trailed off, loosening his tie and shrugging off his jacket.

"Che." Gokudera averted his eyes, turning to face the wall.

"Hayato? What's wrong, why aren't you changing?" Yamamoto asked, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Silence.

"Hayato?" Yamamoto asked, concerned.

"T-turn away, damn it." Gokudera flushed, nervously loosening his tie.

From the other room, Tsuna sighed as he heard his Rain and Storm Guardian started bickering.

"_Ahaha, Haya chan's shy!" _

"_Wh-what the! And stay back! Don't touch me!" _

Tsuna sighed. _Married couple of the Vongola Family. _

**XXX**

Tsuna stepped out of the changing room, adjusting his cloak.

_Ugh, this is the reason why I didn't want the Vongola Tailor of all people to come and __**make **__a suit for me. I __**always **__get a cloak. And then I can't refuse if not he'll feel offended. _

"Looking good, Tenth!" Gokudera smirked as he gave Tsuna thumbs up. _Thank you, Hayato, for being so unhelpful. _

"Haha, wow, Tsuna you look like a boss!" Yamamoto laughed breezily, eyeing Tsuna pleasantly. Said boss nearly shrieked a little. _I'm not supposed to look like one!_

Gokudera visibly twitched as he heard Yamamoto's comment. "Bastard, Tenth looks like a boss all the time. So just shut up, would you?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Yamamoto grinned as he raised his palms in a 'surrendering' gesture. Tsuna sighed, looking at his two guardians.

It was easy to see the differences between the two. While Gokudera wore a red dress shirt with a neat, white tie, Yamamoto wore a blue dress shirt, leaving the top buttons undone, discarding his tie for his necklace. While Gokudera had chains hanging off his belt, Yamamoto was wearing a simple leather belt with a white buckle.

All in all, Yamamoto was a tall, messy Asian (with a scar), Gokudera was a short(er), neat Italian (with silver hair).

Oh, but of course they had something common in their physical appearance.

Yes, the Vongola Crest, sewn with ten different shades of yellow thread, on the right collar of all of the dress shirts.

Did I mention that in the front gate of the mansion, there's a humongous flag with the Vongola Crest on it, and for some reason can't be taken off?

If not, how were the guests supposed to find their way to the mansion?

**XXX (If you have read until here and still think I should live, give yourself a hug, because I can't give you one.)**

Feliciano bit his lip as he furiously slammed on the keyboards, cursing as the moving figure on his screen fell into a pool of blood. _Damn it-still can't beat Richie's high score. _

Not even sparing the other screen-the screen that was wired to the camera at the main gate- the young man clicked the 'replay' button, not knowing his actions could lead to his respected boss hiding in the broom closet.

**XXX**

Tsuna smiled as he presented himself to Romano, keeping quiet as he let the man do some last minute changes. Gokudera and Yamamoto were already given the green light, and were now changing out of their suits. _For about two hours now..._

Deciding that it was the best for his sanity to just ignore them, Tsuna thanked the Italian tailor, deciding to change out of his clothes in his own bedroom.

Slipping out of the door, he silently walked down the corridor, enjoying the rare one minute walk filled with silence. That was, until a maid ran towards him, stopping in front of him, head bent low and panting hard, trying to catch her breath.

Confused and slightly worried, Tsuna waited silently as the maid continued panting in her position, bowing towards him. "Y-young Master Tsuna…" She muttered, head still bent low.

"What's wrong?" said person asked, staying calm though his hyper intuition was throwing a tantrum at the back of his head.

The young girl opened her mouth, taking in a deep breath of air before looking up.

Tsuna was stunned by the look on her face. _C-confession?_

"Young Master Tsuna-" She started, but was cut off. (**AN: Why is it so cliché? Because I can.**)

"Oh hey, so is this where the reunion is held?" A voice echoed in the mansion, and Tsuna froze.

"Ah I see, so the guests would walk through this corridor to the ballroom?" It was louder now, accompanied by some footsteps.

"Rooms are out of bounds? Of course!" The voice laughed, loud and obnoxious. Tsuna's blood froze. He was coming nearer now. Any minute now, and he would turn to the right, walk all the way down the corridor and into the ballroom.

Only problem? Tsuna was standing in the middle of said corridor.

"This way, Young Master Tsuna! Quick!" The maid said, her hair in a mess as she quickly unfroze herself, pushing her bewildered boss in the opposite direction.

_She was horrified. Her face screamed 'What are you doing here?' _The nearly brain-dead mind of Tsuna's supplied, letting himself be pushed away.

"So turn to the right, and no touching of any of the model weapons on display? Alright, I got that down." The voice was so much clearer, almost like it was behind him.

"Here!" The maid whispered, waving towards the door. Without thinking, Tsuna dived into the open doors, curling himself into a tiny ball, trying to occupy as little space as possible.

"Young Master Tsuna, I didn't mean the broom closet-" She was cut off again when someone entered the hallway, causing her to shut the door abruptly. Surrounded in darkness, he sighed in relief.

"Um, good afternoon to you, sir." The maid bowed awkwardly, moving to her right to hide the corner of the white cloak peeking out of the door.

"Oh, good afternoon to you too. Say, is your employer around?" The male guest asked.

"You mean bo-the Young Master?" She hastily corrected herself, scolding herself for the mix up.

"Yeah. I don't seem to see him around…" The voice murmured, looking around. Tsuna widened his eyes in shock.

_That voice… It's Mochida Sempai!_

**End**

Lame ending is lame, and if you really think that I still deserve to be celebrating my birthday next year, hug yourself, because I can't do it for you. Really, thanks so much.

I'd suggest you to start getting used to these kind of updates, since I'm not really going to get any better. But honestly, I'll really try, so please don't leave me to mope.

**It's around one here, I'm going to sleep. **

/should anything look canonically wrong, I apologize. I watched the anime before reading straight at the Shimon Arc from the Manga. Hence, anything before the Shimon Arc would be unknown to me.

**HUGS everyone~**

Oh, and the previous question here was, is Mochida part of the Mafia TYL? A lot of people answered that it was mentioned that he was part of the Vongola and it Allies TYL, but please take note that **he won't be in the mafia in 'Class Reunion'.**

Thank you those who reviewed me your answers! /GROUP HUG~


	7. Chapter 7

Ciao~ Consider this a Christmas present from me to all of you, enjoy and thank you for all of your enjoyable PMs!

Loads of things to take note: The flow of events may be jumping here and there, so you'll have to try and fit in pieces here and there. Also, I think that there mya be some OOC moments... And I've added in one or two OCs to get the plot running. Hope you enjoy!

Class Reunion

**Chapter 7**

**By Shiki chama**

"Er… Sir?" The maid asked cautiously, looking at the male guest in front of her. He had been silent for about ten minutes when she told him that bos- _Young Master Tsuna_ was currently busy at the moment.

Busy hiding in the closet, that is.

"Hm? Oh, nothing much, just asking." The man casually answered, grinning as he waved his arms in a flipping manner.

"Mister Mochida!" A voice rang out through the door as a butler ran towards them, stopping just in time to prevent himself from banging into the maid.

"Ah, Claude." The girl bowed slightly, not moving an inch from where she was.

"Hello, Mai." Claude replied politely, raising his eyebrow as he noticed that the girl was bent on standing rooted at her spot, in front of the broom closet.

Shaking his head slightly, he turned to the guest. "Mister Mochida I apologize for the interruption earlier. This is Mai, one of the maids working here." At this, Mai bowed towards Mochida again.

"I see, nice to meet you Mai. I'm Mochida Kensuke, and I'm the representative for the Namimori Alumni." Mochida introduced himself, looking at the maid.

"Likewise, Mister Mochida." Mai bowed again.

Claude coughed a little, before bowing slightly towards Mochida. "I apologize sir, but it would be best if you wait here for a few minutes, while I go and check if the ballroom is unlocked."

"Sure, no problem!" The ex-kendo captain replied, stepping back to make way for Claude to walk through.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me."

**XXX**

_It can't be. I must be imagining things. _

Getting over his initial shock, Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh, moving his arm silently to retrieve his hand phone. _Let's see, password is 0027, scroll to the right, messenger. Ah. _

Hastily tapping on Chrome's name, he quickly typed in his message.

_Who is representing the Alumni to come and check on the ballroom? _Tsuna typed, frowning slightly as he heard Claude shouting something.

_Sent._

Chrome blinked as she felt something like a vibration, but dismissed it as nothing when she patted her jeans. _I must be walking too much. I'll find a place to sit down so I can check my phone…_

Stopping as she walked by a café, Chrome smiled slightly as she entered, enjoying the breeze she felt as the glass doors swung open.

"Hello! Welcome to Clover! What would you like to order?" A cheerful girl greeted Chrome, presenting to her the menu.

There was a quiet gasp as Chrome's mouth opened, lone eye sparkling as she flipped open the menu. The waitress smiled, waiting patiently. _Another satisfied customer~_

"Um, I would like… the cheesecake… and the brownie… and the chocolate milkshake… um, what else…" Chrome muttered, finger sliding down the menu items.

"What about the chicken pie?" The waitress supplied, scribbling down Chrome's orders.

"Ah yes! That and the cinnamon cookies! Um, that'll be all for now…" Chrome muttered, eyes never leaving the menu. _I can't wait! _

Phone? What phone?

**XXX**

Tsuna sighed as he waited for Chrome's reply.

Five minutes, nothing.

_Damn it Chrome, not helping me here! _Tsuna glared at the screen, showing the latest message between Chrome and himself.

_Chrome, help me get Mukuro out of my room! _

_Oops, not that one. _

_Who is representing the Alumni to come and check on the ballroom?_

Tsuna sighed, looking at the phone. Easing himself, his eyes flickered to the crack in the door as light shone through.

"_This is Mai, one of the maids working here." _

Tsuna could easily tell that Mai was bowing, so he held his breath. He wouldn't want anyone to find him in the closet, Mochida Senpai or not.

Gripping his phone tightly, the brunette huffed silently as his phone had no new messages. He _needed _to know who was coming as the representative!

"_I see, nice to meet you Mai. I'm Mochida Kensuke, and I'__m the representative for the Namimori Alumni."_

Tsuna froze, words sinking into his head. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Tsuna nearly shrieked; wincing as he accidentally bumped his phone onto the wooden surface of the closet.

"_Did you hear that?" _

"_Nope! What are you talking about?" _

**XXX**

Mai felt her sweat gathering at the nape of her neck as she 'conversed' with the guest. Twenty minutes had gone past. _Oh no! What if Young Master Tsuna can't breathe in there! Maybe that knock was a hint for me or something! Claude, where are you?_

Just as she finished her train of thought, the sound of leather shoes on the polished floor caught her attention. Mai sighed in relief as she saw the young man. _Claude! You're a lifesaver! _Mai thought, face filled with happiness.

Claude gaped at the sparkling maid. _Something's seriously wrong with that woman. _

"Mister Mochida, sorry for the long wait. This way please."

Mai watched wordlessly as Claude led their guest down the corridor, carefully steering him away from any tiles that might set off any traps.

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

"SAFE!" Mai sighed, nearly screaming in relief. She turned around to grasp the handles of the broom closet, knocking on it to inform Tsuna that she was going to open the door.

"Young Master Tsuna-" She stopped at what she saw.

Another pause of three seconds, and Mai dashed across the corridor, trying to find a camera.

Before coming back to shut the door, leaving Tsuna to nap in peace.

**XXX (Because Tsuna sparkles pwn all.)**

Gokudera finally -_finally-_ managed to put on his clothes (without smacking _somebody's straying hands_ away), and he ran a hand through his hair, adjusting his tie.

Stumbling out of the changing room door, he grumbled some Italian curses. Behind him a flushed and smiling Yamamoto came out after him, his clothes worn properly, fiddling with his tie.

Looking around, Gokudera raised an eyebrow at room. It was clean, neat, and he quietly hung his clothes on the hanger, feeling that he was forgetting someone.

Yamamoto fiddled with his tie, smiling his 'confused' smile as his tie ended up in a granny knot. "Uh-" Yamamoto looked at the strange ball of silk cloth around his neck.

Gokudera turned around at Yamamoto's voice, looking at the man. He was looking normal- _thank god he always looks messy_- except for the black thing around his neck.

The Italian paused, before asking hesitantly. "What's that?" He growled, looking at the strange black thing on Yamamoto. _Was it some kind of new weapon that Giannini had unknowingly managed to convince the idiot to try? Or maybe something similar to a life-sucking creature? It __**is**__ at his neck…_

And nope, he wasn't worried about the shigure-soenryuu baka at all. Not. One. Bit.

Alright, maybe 0.0001%.

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly, noticing the way Gokudera stared at his tie.

"Ah Hayato, don't worry, it's just my tie." The ex-baseball player said, hanging his clothes on the rack as well.

Grumbling, Gokuera sighed as he walked up, his pianist fingers quickly undoing the knot. "I wasn't worried." He huffed, eyes focusing on the tie in front of him.

"Haha, you weren't? Sorry, sorry, but you looked like you were." Yamamoto replied casually, smiling pleasantly, not noticing that the shorter man was twitching. _Should I? Maybe I should. I could use this tie and strangle him. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. _

"Um Hayato?" Yamamoto asked, snapping Gokudera out of his thoughts. "Hm?" The Italian grunted irritably, trying hard not whip out one of his bombs and stuff it in his mouth.

"I keep thinking that I'm forgetting something…" Yamamoto confessed, scratching the back of his head. Gokudera raised another eyebrow, before giving the black silk one last tug. "There." He muttered, referring to the tie. "Now let's get out of here."

The two walked in comfortable silence, thinking about what they had forgotten.

"_Mai! Where were you? I was about to send you to go and check on the security guards!" _

"_Ah, sorry Aya! I w__as helping Young Master Tsuna, so I forgot about it!" _

Gokudera and Yamamoto glanced at each other, before walking up to the two maids. "Ah! Young Masters Hayato and Takeshi!" The two maids greeted them hastily.

Ignoring them, Gokudera turned to the one that he assumed was Mai. "What happened to Tenth?" He asked, trying hard not to glare at the girl. Mai stiffened, but relaxed when she saw the smile on Yamamoto's face.

"Um, he wasn't informed on the Alumni representative's arrival, so I brought him to hide." Mai replied, bowing towards the two guardians.

"Where is he now?" Gokudera asked impatiently.

"Er, at the main hall-" As soon as she said that, Gokudera immediately turned around, nearly slamming into Yamamoto before walking towards said hall.

Yamamoto followed after him, but not before thanking the maids for their hard work and giving them a friendly wave.

One thought lingered in his mind though. _Why wasn't Tsuna informed?_

**XXX**

Riding on the air-borne mini-mosca, Spanner was silent as he continued adjusting the wires in the board, careful to avoid the blue and orange wire that was connected the cubes that Shoichi was fixing.

"Shoichi. Are you done there?" Spanner asked, not sparing a glance to his partner.

"Uh, yeah." Shoichi replied, setting the screwdriver back in its rightful place in the toolbox. Gathering the metal cubes in his arms, he carefully walked towards Spanner, handing the blonde man one cube at a time.

The door swung open just as Shoichi passed the third metal cube to Spanner, and the two tensed, eyes flickering to the figure at the doorway.

"Ah, Mister Spanner and Mister Shoichi." A smooth voice rang out, and the red headed engineer sighed in relief. Spanner just continued placing the metal cubes in between the wires.

"Claude! What brings you here?" Shoichi asked, handing over the last of the cubes to Spanner. Walking back to his toolbox, he brought out a hammer, handing it over to Spanner.

"You sure that they're connected to our laptop?" Spanner asked, grabbing the hammer. Getting a nod in reply, he quickly held up a wooden board and started hammering it to cover up the wires and other electrical things inside.

"Ah, I came here to tell you two that Mister Mochida, our guest from the Alumni has arrived and will be coming here soon. You should hurry and finish whatever you have been doing and hide." Claude answered, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Claude." Shoichi nodded, before turning back to keep his equipment and tools.

"Ah, all done." Spanner muttered as he slid off from the back of the mini-mosca, looking at the board he just nailed in place.

"Hey, does it look out of place?" He asked Claude, who shook his head. "Don't worry; I doubt that anyone would notice. Anyway, I'm going to bring him here. You two better hide before then." The young man said, waving to them before walking out in the direction he came in.

Spanner and Shoichi hurriedly kept their things.

**XXX**

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked thin air as he opened the door to the sound room, looking around. No one.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto tried in the opposite room, looking at the empty room.

"Boss?" The two tried again, this time their voice slightly louder. Tenth room, still no one.

With each passing room, their voices became louder, until they were practically shouting.

"Boss?" Gokuera shouted out, looking into the cupboards, under the bed, behind the bookcase.

Nothing.

The two exhausted guardians sighed, slumping forward. Tsuna was nowhere to be found, and their calls were all unanswered.

That was, until they stumbled across the old antique broom closet.

"Do you think he's inside?" Yamamoto asked, fingers gingerly brushing at the wooden handles.

"Are you an idiot? Why would Tenth be in-" The door swung open.

"…There." The storm guardian trailed off, looking at the sight before them.

White cloak surrounding him like a blanket, phone tightly clutched in one hand, the other on his stomach. His breath was slow and steady, his chest rising in a rhythmic manner.

It was cute, to say the least.

"Uh…" The swordsman started, but stopped as he didn't know what to say.

"Yeah…" Gokudera started, not knowing what else to say.

_What to do?_

**End**

Ending was terrible, since I just cut it off like that. And yep, I kept Tsuna in the cabinet for this whole chapter. Not too much action for the Vongola Boys, I apologize.

And yes, I support Enma x Tsuna. Deal with it.

/Wanna take a nap now... it's 4.20PM here...


	8. Chapter 8

**Aah, really late update, I apologize for the long wait! Did everybody already forget about the story line up until now? /at fault, shamed **

**Thank you for staying with me until now and giving me so many reviews and PMs! I miss talking to all of you, even though I always reply late and lose track of the conversation...**

**Things to note(?): It's really awkward since I had an authors block halfway while writing this... Also, Mochida!Bashing.** (I don't think anyone would complain though...)

**Long authors note... **Aria! I'll be waiting for your PM, it's your loss if you don't read this! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Class Reunion

**Chapter 8**

**By Shiki chama**

Umeratsu Akeri held back a yawn as she typed away on her computer, scrolling through the data and tallying it with the piece of paper on her desk. Tapping her fingers against the wooden surface of the table, the young woman in her late-twenties blinked as a tanned hand blocked her view of the computer screen.

"E-eh?!" The brunette gave a startled yelp, before pulling away, carefully adjusting her brown-framed glasses. Looking up, she frowned in confusion at the unfamiliar face in front of her._ Isn't this guy from the Human Resources department? What's he doing here?_

Breaking into a boyish grin, the stranger withdrew his hand, waving at the confused accountant. "Yo!"

"H-hello? Is there anything wrong?" Akeri asked, taking a closer look at the Human Resources Manager, suppressing the urge to let out a shrill fangirl squeal like she would have done in her middle school years. _He's so good looking! Wait- what did I just…?_

"Hey, you're Umeratsu Akeri right?" The male asked, still grinning at the brunette in front of him. Slinging his arms over the cubicle's wall, he continued. "I'm Takari Shin from Human Resources."

Akeri blinked before nodding. "Yes, I know. Is anything wrong?"

Shin blinked, his smile faltering a little. "Eh?" He muttered, looking at the accountant.

The duo looked at each other, blinking. Shin pointed to himself. "You mean, you don't know me?"

Akeri frowned in annoyance. "You just introduced yourself as Takari Shin from HR. That's all I know about you. Know, just what on _earth_ do you need? I'm on a deadline here, Takari san." _Seriously, what's with this guy?_

Scratching his head, Shin sighed. "Sorry. I meant, you don't remember me?" He pointed to himself again. Akeri huffed.

"No."

Shin spluttered in shock, nearly falling over before snapping his head to look at the accountant. "From Namimori Middle? Class 2-A?"

Akeri looked away, saving her work. _This man's crazy. He's saying He's Shin. That pale, Shin? That Shin who was super friendly, that Shin that swore he would be a HR manager…_

"What?!" Akeri nearly screamed, before blushing and looking down, away from all the annoyed stares from her fellow colleagues. "Sorry!" She whispered to them, before turning back to Shin, who had a full-blown grin on his face.

"_Shin! My gosh you're Shin! Shi-_" Akeri gushed out. Showing her a peace sign, Shin grinned. Before stepping back, flashing a white envelop.

Akeri blinked. "Ah, that's-"

"See ya tomorrow!" The HR manager sang, before making a run for it.

_What the hell did he come for? Wait, I didn't even know he worked in this company and shit, the reunion's tomorrow! _

**XXX (Yes I am stuck. Now shush. You have no idea how many times I rewrote this chapter. I'm about to cry.)**

Yamamoto was about to carry Tsuna when the boss jerked awake, grabbing on to his clothes.

"Stay away from me, stupid pineapple!" The brunette yelled out, breathing erratically and a small dying will flame flickering to life on his forehead. Yamamoto blanched, raising his hands in surrender. _You never know what's going to happen when Tsuna wakes up after his Mukuro-induced nightmares. _

"Tenth?" Gokudera took a cautious step forward, raising his hands in surrender as well.

"…Hayato? Takeshi?" Tsuna muttered after awhile, looking at them in confusion before releasing his hold on Takeshi's clothes.

"Haha, Tsuna, you alright?" Takeshi grinned helping Tsuna up. The brunette sighed, before loosening his tie.

"What was I..?" Tsuna asked, still disoriented.

"Ah…" Takeshi scratched the back of his head. "Well…"

Gokudera cleared his throat, moving to close the closet door. "We should get moving first, or else-" he started but what cut off when the loud, obnoxious voice echoed through the empty hallways again, bouncing off the walls.

"Woah, I can't believe the size of that ballroom! Now I'm really interested in meeting your employer, the Mysterious 'Young Master'!" The voice laughed, reminding them of their middle school days.

"Mochida… sempai?" Takeshi muttered to himself, grin faltering slightly, before shaking his head. "Nah, it can't be."

Gokudera snorted, shaking his head as well, digging into his pockets to pull out his cigarette pack. _The Rain idiot is right, there's no way that kendo loser is here. _

Tsuna stood frozen on the spot, biting his lips as he tried to shrink behind his two taller guardians. He couldn't help but snort at their reactions. _Right, Mochida sempai is not here and Reborn is actually in a pink fairy outfit. _

Then the brunette promptly shook his head, reminding himself of his middle-school-ten-years-into-the-future days, where Reborn did dress up in a pink fairy outfit (to get candy of all things) and that Mochida sempai was in the Mansion.

"Thank you for taking time and coming all the way down here to check on the venue, Mister Mochida." Another calm and collected voice was heard, causing Takeshi to stumble a little, hands moving up instinctively to grab his sword _that was not there_ and Gokudera _dropping his thankfully-not lit cigarette._

"What the hell is Feliciano doing, letting trash like _him_ get into the mansion?" the Storm Guardian hissed to himself, bending over to pick up the fallen stick. Takeshi smiled nervously, hands grasping for his absent sword before clenching his hands.

"If you would please follow me, Mr Mochida." Claude's calm voice called out and once again Mochida was going to be led down the hallway, turning left and all the way down another hallway to reach the main entrance with _Tsuna and co. _standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Why me?" Tsuna muttered to no-one in particular, as though as he was reverting back to his 'no-good' days.

"Hey Claude, is the household expecting any more visitors?" Mochida asked suddenly, looking confused as he frowned, squinting his eyes.

Confused, Claude shook his head. "No, we are not expecting anyone in particular. Is there a problem?"

"Ah, I just thought I saw three men in suits standing up ahead. If you're not expecting anyone, maybe it's your 'Young Master'! I'll go up and say 'hi' real quick!" The ex-kendo captain grinned, oozing confidence as he sauntered up to the trio as fast as he could.

Tsuna paled, having heard his words. _Oh no. _

Blooding rushing to his head, he could barely register two hands on each side of his arm pulling him away as he cursed silently to himself.

"Wha- hey! What the hell?" Mochida growled as he tried to catch up to the fleeing Vongola members, stomping angrily, his foot landing square on one of the tiles.

"Ah, Mr Mochida, I forgot to warn you-" Claude called out, slightly concerned as he walked faster towards the man, wincing as he was too late. _…that we have booby trapped the entire place._

Mochida fell backwards, as though as he had tripped on thin air as he slipped on the 'special' tile and landed painfully on his back.

"Are you alright?" Claude stepped up, helping the wincing man. "Ow, the hell, I just stepped on this and… _slipped_?" Mochida sat up, looking at the tiles suspiciously.

"Are you alright?" Another voice called out from behind the corner and Claude looked up, spotting a tuft of brown hair. The blonde couldn't help but smile. _It's just like Young Master to put others before himself. _

Mochida was looking at the same direction as Claude, glaring at the shadow behind the wall. "Damn it you bastard- wait, was that no-good Tsuna?" He asked himself, thoroughly confused.

There was soft yelp, before the figure was dragged away, another pale hand peeking out from the shadow, showing a rather rude hand gesture. There was more shuffling before another pair of tanned hands shot out, dragging the person away.

All Mochida heard was a person being kidnapped and he couldn't help but think that it was no-good Tsuna. _Nah, him, the 'Young Master'? Impossible, don't make me laugh. _

**XXX**

Opening the doors to his office, Tsuna sighed in relief, before walking around his table to sit in his plush chair.

"How are the preparations for tomorrow's class reunion?" Tsuna sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, all the servants have been informed to treat us as normal guests, the guests' absolute security has been ensured of and among the guardians we have chosen people to temporarily become the 'head of the Vongola mansion' so as to make everything less… suspicious." Gokudera reported, making a slight noise of disapproval at the last part.

"Yeah. Since we had such a hard time choosing and agreeing, sempai decided that we should draw sticks instead." Takeshi chuckled, grinning happily.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, his head spinning a little at the 'impending doom' that seemed to scream from the words his guardian said.

Sighing as though as he was resigning to his fate, the Don of the Vongola asked a question he _really _did not want to ask.

"_So, who is it?" _

**End**

**So basically it's a pile of junk I dumped here, forgive me! Reviews (especially concerning the plot) are greatly appreciated/needed! **

**Not much progressing of the story this time round, sorry! (My god this is like some horrible filler.)**

**Ciao~ /hugs**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ciao, so yeah, I've finally updated. I'm sorry for the wait. Please take this as a late Christmas Present! To all the lovely people who have been PM-ing me this year. **

**Things to note: I think I was high on something (not sure what) when I wrote this. You'll see what I mean in awhile. This may also be a bit too short. Large dozes of OOC and quality-crap. I'm sorry that this chapter is not as good as the usual.**

This is for WanderingCat96, Yuu3, Phireye (cause stuff. Ohohoho) and sorry really a bunch of awesome people whom I'm not sure if they read this fic or the other old fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Not edited. **

Class Reunion

**Chapter 9**

**By Shii san**

Tsuna stared expectantly at his guardians, raising an eyebrow when he was answered with silence. Gokudera fidgeted, fingers playing with his tie as he looked elsewhere, wondering just _how in the name of Vongola Primo he was going to break the news to his boss. _

"Well?" Tsuna spun around on his chair, fully facing them, crossing his arms over his chest. "Gokudera?" the brunette called out, eyes narrowing at his storm guardian. Yamamoto laughed nervously, flinching a little when he was elbowed in the gut by Gokudera before taking that as a signal for him to speak.

"Well…" the tall Japanese man started, a calloused finger reaching up to scratch the scar at his chin. Tsuna's eyes sharpened, the colour of his irises turning slowly from brown to amber. Yamamoto and Gokudera were clearly nervous over _something_ and all Tsuna could think was _this is not going to end well, isn't it?_

Clearing his throat slightly, the brunette steeled his mind, readying himself for whatever shock that was going to hit him. "Yamamoto. Continue." He commanded softly. _Why am I always digging my own grave?_

The rain guardian gulped and nodded, "To be precise, it's not _who _but _whom._"

The Vongola Decimo raised an eyebrow, body freezing as he registered the words of his Rain Guardian, before turning his body fully towards the duo, giving them _the look._

Gokudera gulped, eyes looking elsewhere as he bent down in apology. "We're very sorry, Tenth! Initially we planned to have only one _imitation-_" the silver-haired man coughed a little as Yamamoto elbowed his sides slightly. "I mean, pseudo-owner-of-the-mansion but…"

There was another silence and Tsuna sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before folding his arms across his chest. "Basically, you meant things went downhill from the beginning, right?"

Yamamoto blinked, before laughing nervously, right hand going to the back of his head as Gokudera shuffled around. _Right on._

The brunette twitched. "So?" he asked, motioning for Gokudera to continue.

"Well, Tenth, we didn't notice lawn-head put in _a few _short sticks instead of one."

Tsuna could only sigh.

**XXX**

Ten minutes after the Storm and Rain Guardian left his office, Reborn walked in, taking in Tsuna's prone form on the table in amusement.

"You look pathetic."

"I feel horrible." Tsuna croaked out tiredly, pulling himself off the table.

Rebron shrugged, sitting down gracefully on one of the plush sofas in the office. "Big difference. You don't look horrible to me."

There was more silence until Tsuna sighed again. "Tell me again why I decided to be the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family?"

Reborn smirked. "I don't think that's what you wanted to ask. Basically you wanted to be a big damn hero and destroy the Mafia from within and use the Vongola's power and influence for good."

The young man raised an eyebrow, picking up a coffee lollipop from the side. "That isn't right… wasn't it more like you forcing me with a gun at my forehead at point-blank range?"

The Italian hit-man snorted. "Clearly you cannot handle your alcohol very well, that is _your _version, which, may I add, is rather inaccurate. There were no guns in the vicinity at all."

Tsuna yawned. "Leon was present. Your argument is invalid." By then, Tsuna's eyes had fluttered shut.

Reborn chuckled. "Abusing your power as Vongola Decimo now, are we?"

**XXX**

"Of course, I paid for this mansion."

"No! This is my mansion!"

"What a cheeky brat. I dare you to say that again."

"I'll say it as many times as I want to! Nuh-uh, this is my mansion!"

"Why you! Do you really think that I won't set your grape _pants_ on fire?"

"Why you-"

_THUD_

"Okay, that's enough. Get off me, your heavy."

"I'm not!"

"Ugh, get off me, fatso. Didn't you hear that loud Earthquake just now?"

"Maybe it's just your head. Anyway, do you really think it'd work?"

"It will. I mean, our beloved boss will jump into action."

"What if he's being held back by the other two?"

"Then I'll have to really set your pants on fire."

"Wha-"

"What are you herbivores doing?" Hibari raised an eyebrow, looking at the two idiots lying on the carpeted floor in a dark room.

There was a chuckle as the taller of the two rolled over, pinning the shorter down as he looked at the Cloud Guardian. "Kufufufu, why don't you come back later, can't you see we're _busy_ here?"

"W-what the shit, get off me-"

The raven-haired young man raised an eyebrow. "Busy doing what?"

"Getting laid?" Was the quick reply and he quickly bent down, bringing his face nearer to his companion's.

"No no no no, NOT GETTING LAID THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT, PLEASE TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" came the hysterical reply of the person that was being pinned. He was struggling to get out from under the taller man.

"Stop struggling, you're turning me on."

"What, is that a target I'm supposed to kick?"

CLICK

"You herbivores are loud."

"Thank you Hibari-nii, you saved my life." The young teen quickly stood up, stamping on the other angrily. "I'm going to tell Tsuna-nii!"

Mukuro whimpered painfully, clutching his lower half. "Why do you guys always ruin the fun?"

"Well I won't call it fun if you keep trying to get into other people's pants. It's called rape, not fun."

"Hn. Go and get laid already, rotten pineapple."

"Oya oya, says the person who is still a vir-"

"I'm going to get some sweets… Bye!" the youngest of them dashed out as the other two quickly engaged in battle.

**XXX (I couldn't stop laughing, have you guys guessed who already? I tried really hard not to give you guys any obvious hints. Anyways, sorry for the mental images! Also, sorry for horrible writing. OTL)**

Tsuna rubbed his temples as he stood in front of his two guardians. "So? What were you two doing inside the guest room?"

Mukuro was the first to pipe up. "Getting laid!"

The young don gave his Mist Guardians a dead-panned expression. "Really."

Gaping, Mukuro teared up. "Chrome! He doesn't believe me! He doesn't think I have the ability to get laid!"

"Truthfully, Mukuro-sama, I doubt that you will ever get laid in the mansion. After all, everyone thinks you have the hots for Byakuran." Chrome said gently as she rubbed comforting circles on his back as she destroyed his pride.

Mukuro froze, jaws loose as he gaped at his precious Chrome. "Chrome… you…"

"Hibari san?" Tsuna ignored his Mist Guardians, looking at the raven-haired man.

The Cloud Guardian blinked. "Hn. I heard some weird things, that's all."

Tsuna sighed. "Well alright, I'll leave it at that. You're lucky I arrived in time before you destroyed the whole room!"

Mukuro chuckled creepily before disappearing in mist while Chrome took her leave through the doors. "I'll go look for him and make sure he doesn't do anything weird, Boss."

"Thanks, that'll be a great help. If there are no other choices, feel free to ship him to Byakuran."

Hibari just stalked out of the office into the hall, rolling his eyes. _I'm surrounded by idiotic herbivores. _

The door clicked with a shut and Tsuna sighed. "Reborn, remind me again why I decided to be the Tenth boss of the Vongola Family?"

"You mean, why you agreed to let your Guardians be part of the Family? I don't know, you chose your guardians. Really, dame-Tsuna, you shouldn't push the blame on to others."

Tsuna could only bang his head on the table and whine childishly.

_I hate my life. _

**End**

**This seemed really much better when I was typing it. I was half-awake and watching variety shows. Must be that. Thank you for reading, please review~**


End file.
